Star Wars: The Price of Balance
by Omninauts
Summary: Following the time of the sequel trilogy, we find two new heroes, the former Jedi Adriel Ferr, and the Mandalorian leader of clan Kelborn Zhar Sunrider. The First Order and the Resistance have begun a war leaving the galaxy in turmoil. Far from the conflict, we find Adriel Ferr locked in a cell on a First Order prison frigate his life and sanity hanging by a thread...


**Star Wars: **

**The Price of Balance**

Turmoil once again grips the galaxy. The dreaded FIRST ORDER continues attacking outer rim planets, ignoring the peace pleas made by a non-militarized new Republic. Caused by this, the General Leia Organa commands a resistance of guerrilla fighters, against this faux empire...

Meanwhile, the people of the outer rim are left without defense, many taken as slaves or killed outright by this new menace. One such being, a young man by the name of ADRIEL FERR, finds himself aboard a first order prison ship. His sanity, and life, hanging by a thread.

Little does he know the ship is about to be boarded by a band of Mandalorians led by the charismatic ZHAR SUNRIDER. While the insurgents' mission is information regarding the location of the mythical Mask of Mandalore, the Force has other plans...

**Chapter One: Two Souls Bound by Fate**

_Adriel Ferr_

How long has it been now? A week? A month? A year? I can't tell anymore. I sit here in the pitch black with nothing but my thoughts to keep me company, "you mustn't lean on your thoughts and emotions Adriel. Holding onto such pain and memory can lead you down a dark path. Focus on the light, stay strong, and trust in the force" A voice echoes through my head, a voice of a very old memory "master?" I reply but with no response, all I hear is just the unceasing hum of the ship. This cell of shadow is driving me to the depths of madness, but I suppose that's what '_they_' want. _They_ want to turn me and force me down a path of darkness, to twist me into a puppet. But they won't get the satisfaction I won't let them, them being the blind followers of my old friend, Ben Solo. Just the thought of his name causes my heart to burn with hate. Ben the traitor, Ben the murderer, Ben the one who would blindly turn and kill his friends, his family and destroy his home, my home. "Don't cry Adriel there's nothing to be afraid of this is your home now. No need to dwell on the past look here at your future, plenty of food to eat and a bed with your name on it. You know my uncle was telling me that he senses much power within you and I sense it too. You'll make an excellent Jedi one day, I guarantee that." Ben's voice used to be such a comfort, a reassurance always in my times of darkness. I knew I could always spend my nights of worries in his tent, I always felt safe around him, I trusted him and would share all my emotions and fears. "Another nightmare Adriel? Don't be scared, your dreams are only that, dreams. They won't follow you while you're here I'll protect you. Here eat this, it's Shuura, a fruit from Naboo I snuck it in my bag from my last trip to see my parents. It's incredibly sweet and it will make you feel much better." Ben would always be there, a teacher, as well as a friend, always gentle. It was why it was so confusing to see him sparring, striking with such power, such rage. How long has it been now? Haven't I already said this or was that weeks ago? I cannot tell anymore these damn walls are mocking me! I can't think over there incessant screaming and begging for mercy, SHUT UP! They just won't quiet down every time I get near them or touch them they scream at me! "Calm yourself young one, silence your mind feel the crystal, see the crystal and trust in the force, it will lead you to it" I hear his voice still as clear as day "Yes master Nabnar..." the joy of that moment still fuels me, the joy of hearing Kolar, my Kyber Crystal for the first time. Hearing the sharp hiss of my name echoing through the icy caverns. I remember running quickly over ice my master calling my name from behind. Oh, such a beautiful joy It was to be young and innocent, running with a joyful purpose, running not from people who wish me harm. I expected to find my crystal pressed into ice and rock, like how my fellow brothers and sisters found their crystals. I was confused when I rounded a corner to find my crystal glowing within a beaten and old lightsaber. It lay next to a decrypted and frozen old corpse of a Chagrian. I took the lightsaber from the death-grip of the fallen Jedi and as I did the hilt turned to dust revealing Kolar in the center of my palm. I held him in my hands for the first time and it was then that I heard his voice, "Jedi, Sith you both are weak you'll never know true power when all you do is feed on one side of the force, THE FORCE has no sides! It is one, you have become fools to-" a sharp scream echoes through the void of my mind than I hear a deep raspy and mechanical breath followed by silence. Kolar, my crystal was different to all its Kyber brothers, It wasn't like anything even Master Skywalker had seen. He is a white crystal but cracked almost in two but seemingly melted back together. A broken soul just like me. Kolar is special and changes as you hold him, he responds to you and comforts, changing hue as you speak, as you feel, he's alive I know he is and he's been taken from me.

"Mealtime," says the trooper outside my cell, I feel him in the force but I am too weak, too starved, too thirsty to do anything. A tray slides in, the first meal and drink of water I've seen in all the time I've been here. I ate with haste, stuffing the slop down my throat. I don't even know what it was I was eating, I'm not even sure if It was food. "You're going to choke if you keep eating like that you know?" She said, Aaya Ulah she was a Twi'lek enchantment, I hadn't paid much mind to her until that moment in the food hall when she stared at me and I saw hope truly for the first time. I was entranced by her eyes of blue and skin of pale violet, her dark freckles coating her rosy cheeks from my silent stare. She was right I did choke. The combination of bad eating habits and her beauty had clogged my throat. Luckily she plucked the food right out with a click of her fingers, and with that click, I had fallen in love. We grew up together spending every mealtime across from one another, playing games in the fields and training our saber skills and mastery of the force, we were inseparable. She was my best friend and soon our friendship grew into a forbidden romance as age brought our desires forth. Our studying had changed from reading in the archives to secret kisses in the woods. I loved her truly more than anything and I believed that our love was knit together by the force itself. She brought out such a light within me, such a peace that came to fuel my training, a love that showered me in the light. I always suspected that my master Nabnar Tok knew of our secret but maybe he allowed it because he saw the light too.

Why do I feel this way, this darkness has destroyed my eyes and is slowly corroding my soul. I have forgotten what starlight even looks like, what it feels like to smell the grass and feel the breeze on my skin. What is this on my face? How did my beard get so out of hand? "What are you looking at kid? Can't you see I'm trying to bloody shave, piss off!" Oh, Coruscant how I don't miss your stench and your horrible inhabitants. I was so frightened on my first night on those streets... but why? Why was I on Coruscant at six years old so young and so alone? "Adriel where are you hiding? Are you under the table? Are you tucked next to the bed? Hmmm I think he's disappeared?" my father, oh how I miss him, he never failed to bring a smile to my face he was such a generous and friendly man and all who met him would say so "Here I am Papa!" and oh how I don't miss those tickle attacks as we floated endlessly through space, always in space, always selling and smuggling. My father Erro forever on the move but always having time for his family. He'd always look at me with that wide smile his eyes of blue staring within me cooling my soul, although bearing a rough exterior his heart was warm and pure. "Well look at you two, my two handsome boys" My mother the angel of the cosmos a kind and nurturing spirit so full of love, the symbol of beauty her dusty brown skin contrasting her bleach white hair and eyes of amber. All that came in contact with my mother Ves were always so flirtatious, never leaving her alone seemingly under a spell. Auntie Gliss and Uncle Quill also traveled alongside us. We were known as the trading Ferr family and our home was our ship the Star Finch. My Auntie would always tell me how for generations we had traveled as I did, her and my father before me, and their parents before them. She'd say that our trading name dated all the way back one hundred generations and it ended with me. I do miss those days and treasure the memories that I have left of them, I recall the end being so sudden, so unexpected. "Adriel honey listen to me I need you to run now, find the nearest Republic officer and bring them here urgently please, tell them your uncle is hurt" Auntie Gliss was terrified her face morphed in fear, she limped with me attempting to run but she was stopped by a gash in her calf. Uncle Quill lay lifeless behind her blood oozing onto the floor of the ship and trickling down through the grates. What happened? I can't remember, where was my Father? And my Mother? How did Uncle die, I CAN'T REMEMBER? Why can't I remember? "Run now! Go quickly!" She screamed followed by begging for her life and then silence. The officers never listened to me some stupid son of smuggler trying to get their attention "Please sir, please I need help! My auntie and uncle, they're hurt please you must help them!" Why couldn't they hear my desperation, why couldn't they feel my fear? "Piss off kid I know what your planning we've been down here on the lower levels long enough to know that trick stupid boy, you've probably got your dad hiding around the corner ready to ambush us, well we won't fall for it again. Now SCRAM!" FOOLS! HEARTLESS FOOLS! It's their fault my family is lost! THEIR FAULT! "What's the matter with ya kid? Hey, hey, hey no need to cry come here it's okay you can trust me" Hust Jettster, the only kind soul of Coruscant. The one man who had a heart and saw the pain and fear in a six-year-old boy. That Besalisk is a gentle giant through and through. "I'm not gonna hurt ya, here come you look starved, I know exactly where to get you some grub kid, here take my hand." Definitely the greatest decision of my life was taking his hand and following him to what would become my new home 'Dex's Diner.' The brothers Jettster Hust and Dex spent that whole night talking my ear off all about the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War against the Empire. They were such fascinating stories, forbidden stories on the Star Finch, my father was always adamant that we never discussed the galaxies affairs he'd always say "What they are dealing with is their own issues, we've never been involved in the galaxies affairs before and we never will.'' From that night on as we ate and talked I was under their employ, under the care and shelter of Uncle Hust and Uncle Dex. Of course not for free, I had to work in the Diner most days and have my hours filled with labor. But in exchange, they taught me everything I know, how to read, how to write, how to cook a bloody good meal and most importantly how to be a good and proper man. While they taught me that the streets of Coruscant taught me other things, thievery, trickery and even how to defend myself. I wonder if they are still there waiting for me on Coruscant? I can smell the Shawda Club Sandwich just calling me, now that I think about it maybe it was them that taught me how to eat like such a Rancor. "Good morning sir! Come take a seat, you'll find the finest food in all Coruscant right here, we've got everything you crave!" Shouted Dex from behind counter as he wiped it down as he did at 5 o'clock every night. "Sounds delicious but I'm here for something else, actually I'm looking for someone, a boy" my ears perked up, I was used to the common rabble of the diner but this man, I just sensed something powerful yet gentle on upon his voice. I put my mop down and peaked my head through the service window to see a tall bearded man wrapped in a brown cloak, uncommon wears for this area of Coruscant. "A boy? Well there's no boys here just me and Flo over there" I looked over and saw sweat dripping down Uncle Dex's brow, why was he so afraid of this man? As I analyzed Dex the man looked over at me through the window with a warm smile. "Its okay sir I don't mean the boy any harm, my name is Luke Skywalker and I am a Jedi. I have been training younglings now for the past five years and I felt your boy through the force, may I at least speak to him?" Dex stumbled back fear turning to joy, a smile stretching across his face "A-a-a J-Jedi?" He stuttered out "I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd see the day that a Jedi would step foot again in my diner" he ran over to Master Skywalker giving a hug to a complete stranger. Dex had told me about these Jedi especially his old close friend Master Kenobi but he told me that they were all dead, all murdered by the Empire how is it possible that one could have survived all of that? "Adriel come out here my boy! Come meet a real-life Jedi!" Time flew by after that and mere days later I was saying goodbye to my slum life on Coruscant and beginning a new life as a Jedi Youngling. It was terrifying when I first landed on the planet, I was shaking as I stood beneath the grand and beautiful temple I'd come to call my home. I closed my eyes afraid and when I opened them I saw my teacher and future master Nabnar Tok. I quivered when I first met him, he was intimidating as he towered over my small nine-year-old self. He was a Selkath, an aquatic race from the planet of Manaan, he resembled a fish with large hanging and wrinkled jowls. Master Nabnar was also incredibly old, the oldest living thing I had ever met but his stories of Master Yoda made him seem like a spry teenager. He kneeled down and told me while placing a hand on my shoulder "there, there young one calm yourself no need to fear" as he spoke my body was filled with an immense feeling of peace and calm "You'll do fantastic things youngling, the force is strong with you" he smiled at me the sun glistening off his large grey head.

"Mealtime!" shouts the trooper once again outside the cell, this time I'm ready this time I WILL get out of here. The slot slides open and I reach through it with the force and press hard on his esophagus lifting him up and snapping his spinal cord swiftly. As I hear the loud crack I am instantly thrown into the corner of my cell with the force, my arms and legs spread out. "And what were you going to do next, huh?" Came an unfamiliar voice, such power in his grasp around me stopping me from reaching out, I could barely think his voice had flooded not only the cell but my mind as well. "Gonna slip through the slot? Going to melt yourself down and slide through your dunghole? I mean how foolish are you little Adriel?" His voice was a sharp hiss, a snake and servant of the dark side of the force. "Ben must love you, you've got quite a grip on me, what are you? One of his knights?" I spit at him showing no fear, his grip tightens and I begin to feel my bones creak under the pressure of his rage "I am not one of his weak knights, one of those powerless puppets! I am more. I AM THE DARK SIDE INCARNATE and you WILL join me. If not now, then I'd give you three more weeks before the darkness and the hate in your heart takes over, enjoy little Jedi." I fall to my knees relief filling my body, "I am no Jedi, not anymore" I say under my breath rubbing my legs, I was sure he would have broken my bones, the rage was so unbelievably strong and unbelievably familiar. I have felt that rage once before, but where, who was that? Was that me? "Please no, for all that is good don't hurt me! I have credits, lots of credits, enough to support you for a lifetime, all yours if you just please not hurt me" what did he do to me? Why was I so angry, why did I snap his neck like that? "BLAST HIM!" hundreds of blaster bolts filled the room coating the way in front of me in red. All went dark as I closed my eyes my heart was pumping violently and my fists were clenched in rage. I opened my eyes to see all the blasts perfectly still than moving back towards the men dressed in the Republic uniforms. "Papa? Papa? Pa-" A child, a girl, a little girl, no, I didn't, I didn't, please let this memory be a lie, please let it be a lie! Why was my lightsaber ignited? Why did I strike her down?, who am I? "Ben, I had that dream again, I'm sorry to wake you I'm just so, so... afraid" Ben looked at me groggily then calmly got up rubbing his sleepy eyes and put me next to him on his bed. "It's alright Adriel it was just a dream, nothing to worry about" I looked up at him with tears now forming on my cheeks "b-but this was different, I dreamt of that man again, he was decrypted and covered in scars, he stood in torn grey robes over a cowering and fat Pantoran man who was begging for his life. The cloaked man took hold of the Pantoran with force and lifted him into the air by his throat then snapped his neck quickly. Ben, he turned to face my me and he was me. My eyes were orange and black veins were visible around them. I was evil, I had succumbed to the dark side. This version of me then killed hundreds of these innocent and frightened men who had fired upon him. I cried up at him but he spoke no reply. He just stared down at me with his eyes full of rage, his teeth clenched. He then proceeded to ignite his crimson blade and struck me down." My greatest fears had come true, the blood of the innocent was on my hands, the blood of a child. Everything I had once stood for was lost to me, all I was in that moment was rage, pure unbridled rage. I remember running, my mind racing and anger filling every thought, a thirst quenched, my mind has shut me out I don't know why I killed them, why I was there, or even where I was. The rage soon turned to tears as a tremendous storm coated over the city, I fell down in an alleyway and cried for hours my mind slipping and guilt covering me. A warm hand silenced my pain for a moment it covered my cheek. "Why do you cry, my love?" Aaya says as I gaze around and see I'm back in the woods, back home. "My Enchantment!" I cry grabbing her and covering her in kisses as we lay on the forest floor. "What's the matter, my dear," she says gently as she places her head on my chest. "I have just been so all over the place lately Aaya," I say wiping away my tears "I can barely place where I am in time, my mind is so torn and my heart is so heavy. I don't know if I'm here with you right now, or back on the star finch with my parents or in a dark place far from here." Aaya leans up laying a warm kiss on my cheek "I can tell you right now that you are here with me." I grab her waist and find myself grasping at nothing. NO! No! What's wrong with me, what's happening to me? I'm still in this cell, this suffocating place, how did I come to be here? I must retrace my memory.

Yes, I was traveling to Felucia seeking someone out, looking for a Tradoshian? The shuttle I remember was not the most comfortable of public transport but it was certainly better than flying, a skill I never had the chance to learn. I had just gathered my meal and had returned to my seat when suddenly all went quiet and the lights of the shuttle went out. People swarmed to the windows and gasped in terror saying two words I never wanted to hear 'First Order.' Why was the First Order flying through the Perlemian Trade Route? This is Republic space? I put all my things together and put my hood up, but it was all too late. Stormtroopers had swarmed the shuttle rifling through all bags and belongings and cuffing everyone onboard. Screams filled the shuttle some even falling to blaster fire for non-compliance, then they came over to me, they instantly spotted my lightsaber on my belt and raised their blasters. "halt! Put your hands above your head" I grabbed a hold of my hilt and ignited my white blade that flickers red, I reflected their blaster fire flying it back at them. I had to act fast and get on board the vessel and get into an escape pod that's my only way out. I sped past stormtroopers and down through the hangar alarms blaring behind me. Suddenly doors began to close around me, I was a rat in a maze, someone leading me. I had no choice but to follow the doors until AH HAH! The escape pods! I ran towards them but the door closed on me, I pushed my blade deep into the steel and began to form a way through. Just before I could move through I sensed a great disturbance in the force. Something dark and evil stood behind me. I pulled my lightsaber from the door and turned around only to be met by a great shadow that grew larger and larger pushing its way into the depths of my mind bringing me to the floor and making me feel as if my brain would explode within my skull. I shouted in agony attempting to resist the invasion but I was stopped by a sharp prick in my neck. I then suddenly awoke here in this cursed cell, seemingly seconds later.

"Close your eyes my padawan, feel the force, feel the flow of time itself and tell me what you see" The force flows through me and down a river of fluorescent purple coated in golden stars. I followed it and walked next to it hearing millions of voices, millions of conversations overlapping each other some in basic and some in languages unknown by me. I followed this river for hours until I came upon a window with a frame of glowing white. I see a planet, a planet at war, thousands of ships fighting in its orbit with millions fighting on the surface, I watch with great intrigue feeling the honor and courage of battle. I watched the blaster fire from starships and heard the sound of war cries flooding the expanse. Then all of a sudden there was a light, a horrible light, no... the planet it was being pulled in on itself being destroyed from within. Millions of cries, millions of lives lost I feel them all in my heart and I can't bear it. I turn away from the window wiping a tear from my eye "Malachor" my master says his voice echoing solemnly through the empty expanse. I keep walking following the river until the ground disappears from beneath me and I fall down for miles fear grabbing hold of me as I became drenched in the waters of the river, images flooding through my mind. I see Jedi being slaughtered across all of time, I hear younglings sobbing for mercy and injustice striking them down. Thousands of generations of Jedi have fallen their souls lost to the force and I hear them all across the flow of time, some righteous and wise and others who fell into the depths of their emotions like me who lost their faith and their way and became something else, something, dark. "Just like us and our Jedi Order, there was another, powerful and few in number the ancient Sith. They once had a tight grip on the galaxy until that came to an end when my father Anakin Skywalker destroyed the Sith once and for all, I want you all to remember my young padawans that even when the days are dark and it seems that no light could ever breach such a large and dense shadow the force always can. The force is in all and knows all, the force can bring the light from tragedy, the force can redeem, the force is.. Is..." Master Skywalker's voice fades over the sound of screams, the screams of my family, the screams of Aaya. That day, the day I lost everything, my love, my friends, my home and my trust in the Jedi and the light.

I can remember the day so clearly, maybe the only memory I can trust as truth. It was a beautiful day, and I spent that sunrise with my Aaya. We had agreed to meet before dawn just beyond the temple where the hills go on for miles. Aaya stood at the crest of the hill smiling her hands together in front of her, I ran to her laying a kiss upon her cheek and sitting her down as we watched the sun's rise over the hills. "I love you Adriel, I really do," Aaya says her voice calm and laden upon the morning breeze "Once we pass the Jedi Trials, I-I want to leave, run away from the academy, with you. Maybe go and settle down somewhere on the outer rim where the politics of the galaxy cant reach us and maybe have some little ones of our own. Here we will never get that, the masters would never allow such things let alone us even thinking of it. I mean does the galaxy truly need Jedi right now, the empire was destroyed years ago and we are at peace." I looked at her and smiled widely "you might be a sith after all because you just read my mind" I laughed tickling her and rolling in the grass. We had decided our futures, and I was happy, as much as I loved the Jedi Academy, my home was with her, the force had merely led me to find my true home with Aaya. We returned to the temple as the lessons of the day would begin shortly and master Nabnar never was pleased with tardiness which would often come from me and Aaya. "Adriel my padawan come here" cried Nabnar out from down the hill that Aaya and I were walking on. I approached with haste trying to impress my master with my now mastery of force speed. "Impressive Adriel but remember arrogance can lead to pride and self-obsession which can lead to?" I roll my eyes and smile "the dark side" master Nabnar laughed as we walked through the courtyard admiring all the younglings and padawans sparring. "Adriel, you are an exceptional student, and I'd even say you may be able to best even Ben and maybe one day Grand Master Skywalker. Your skill and attunement with the force are unmatched with the boys and girls your age, your ability to reach out with the force is incredible and I say these things because I believe you may be ready." He says while we enter into the food hall where many young men and women eat their breakfasts for the coming day. "Ready for what my master?" I say apprehensive and confused "ready for the trials, of course, my boy I may be strong in the force but I am one man and we need more knights to fill this academy. I mean look at all the faces, the next generation of Jedi sit here and I think you'd be an excellent teacher and adept. With your incredible meditation gift and seer abilities, you'll make an excellent seeker and yes, yes I know your young, only eighteen and I'm not saying you'd be teaching instantly merely ranked and brought up like Voe and Tai going out on missions and helping the academy." I stand baffled and hug my master, I feel so overjoyed, I feel as if all the puzzle pieces in my life had finally settled into place. The day passes on and I can barely contain myself, I wait patiently counting down the minutes until I can tell Aaya and Ben. I walk the halls talking to the younglings that had just returned from their gathering, as I do Ben walks past me a frown on his face, he seemed upset distracted by his thoughts "Hey Ben!" I call out but he keeps on walking ignoring my calls. I walk on turning the corner only to be thrown into a room with the force. Aaya chuckles and runs inside the small closet closing the door "Hey! You've been in your own little world all day what's happening?" she says in a low whisper. "You're not going to believe it," I say but playing with her, I remain silent. "What am I not going to believe?" she replies quickly "No I can't say, it would be too much" I sigh mockingly "ah tell me you nerfherder!" she cries out impatiently "Hah Hah fine! Master Nabnar told me he wants me to take the trials!" She remains silent for a moment then squeals in excitement laying a huge sloppy kiss on my lips. I daydream the rest of the day admiring the beautiful sunset then going to my quarters excited by the thought of traveling the galaxy as a Jedi Knight and then when Aaya takes the trials herself going and settling down far from here and starting a family. My path was finally revealed. My daydreams soon morphed into sleep as I dreamed of a beautiful future too exciting to be real. "Wake up Adriel, wake up!" Shouts the voice of a man I quickly awaken my lightsaber hilt in hand only to find an empty room. I look around confused and tired "Adriel you must come quickly!" says the voice again sharply just outside my room. The voice keeps calling as I exit the room leading me down the hall past Aaya's door and out of the academy walls "Adriel come come" it calls closer now leading me down the hill and into the woods. Suddenly a man appears in front of me made from cloud and light just beyond the treeline. I had never seen such a thing before. "Adriel my boy it is an absolute pleasure to see you again" The man seemed oddly familiar to me, I felt like I had seen this man thousands of times in my dreams and visions, his face looking uncannily similar to my father's. His features were dark and his hair was scruffy. "Adriel you are in grave danger, darkness has breached the academy, darkness within one of your pears Ben Solo and it is far too late to save him, you must flee now! Leave the planet, the fate of the galaxy lies on this night and you cannot interfere" I stare shocked not knowing what to say to this ghostly man "Ben Solo? I don't know what you mean, Ben would never mean the academy any harm, his family-" suddenly an incredible and horrible sound erupts and deafens me. My ears ring as I am thrown to the floor by a powerful push. The horizon ignites a deep orange and I sprinted faster than I ever have and see it, my home ablaze. "AAYA!" I scream repeatedly as I ran past the flames and the bodies of my friends in the hall. I then spot her, my Aaya laying face down on the floor her lightsaber in hand. Her back was bearing a black streak, a lightsaber strike. I grab her heaving her lifeless body into my arms. "Once we pass the Jedi Trials, I-I want to leave, run away from the academy with you, settle down maybe..." her voice echoes through my mind while I sob into her shoulder "My love, my enchantment please don't be gone, please don't leave me I can't do this without you." I mindlessly walk through the crumbling building Aaya in my arms tears boiling on my cheeks. I close my eyes and sense no life, everyone dead not even Grand Master Skywalker could save us. Ben, Ben Solo had done this, I knew he had I felt it in my bones, I didn't want to believe it but It was true, he had killed them all and left me all alone. Why couldn't I have died with them too? "You feel it don't you Adriel" the shadow had returned to my cell, he stood outside his voice penetrating my mind "The call to dark side" I fall to my knees tears running down my cheeks "Yes, yes I do" I could hear the smile wrinkling his cheeks "Good, listen to it, submit to it. You could bring them back you know, lean into its power and cover yourself with the anger, drench yourself in hate for what Ben

Solo did..."

_Prison ship docked outside of the Falayan Nebula. -_ _Present Day_

"Sir, we are approaching the target" Og Vandrell, alpha team point man says, his dark matte grey Beskar armor reflecting no light in the cargo bay. There were ten in all, their armor varying in color as was the Mandalorian way. The one closest to the hangar doors, the one whom Og had referred to, turned his head slightly nodding, his black armor highlighted by one off-center burnt orange stripe. His visor was a non-traditional wide variety and at first glance, it would seem he was missing his right shoulder pauldron. His signet glinted in the dim light from is extra-large left pauldron, the asymmetrical outline of a Krayt Dragon skull split down the middle by a straight-edged sword, the signet of Clan Sunrider. On his hip was a custom revolving cartridge repeating pistol and over his back hung a clone wars era republic commando carbine, its various attachments, and other equipments were spread out over the man's body. He was neither the biggest or smallest warrior in the room and yet he seemed to stand taller than the rest. The other members of the squad wore the traditional Clan Kelborn Signet, a profile outline of the famed Zillo Beast with a skirt of fire around its edges. All would give their lives to protect their leader, the mythical black armored Sunrider. The light in the bay changed from red to green and the bay doors swung open, the void of space staring back at them. The 10 men flooded out of the doors, launching toward their objective, a medium-size First Order prison frigate. Nine of the warriors activate jetpacks as they tried to keep up with Sunrider's unassisted speed. The mission was simple. Infiltrate the ship, take over the prisoner block, acquire Dalan Ordo, question him on the whereabouts of Mandalore's Mask and put him back in his cell. The operation should take an hour at most especially with Alpha team, the nine men commando squad trained by Sunrider himself, leading the way. Sunrider landed first, his boots sticking to the exterior of the ship. The other Mandos landed around him, forming a perimeter as Og started cutting into the hull.

_Inexpugnable class old republic Command Ship, Destiny, -Year 27 ABY_

Zhar opened his eyes, sunlight pouring into his room. "Zhar are you awake?" the voice came again, from outside his room. "Yeah, Buir" Zhar called back, using the traditional term for 'Father' in Mando'a. He stretched and rolled out of bed, his armor clanking softly. He put his helmet on and blinked, the internal heads up display coming online. "Hurry up" the gruff voice called again "your shift ends in 2 minutes, don't want to keep the next brother waiting." Zhar opened the door to reveal the helmed gaze of his father, Casso Sunrider. They took one another's forearms in greeting and the older Mando chuckled and the two started down the hall. Their Clan, Kelborn, had moved onto the _Destiny _years ago when the empire had laid siege to Mandalore, escaping the fourth and final round of devastation larger in part to the Sunrider family. Casso's great grandfather had discovered the derelict vessel out in a nearby nebula and after decades of work, the newly christened _Destiny _became a place of refuge for the Kelborn clan, and a few other Mandalorians who chose to leave their beloved planet. Of course, this had drawn out the accusation of 'traitor' or 'deserter' from the remaining clans, leaving Kelborn alone in space even after the fall of the empire. Even now the civilization lived in secret, moving from one outer rim system to the next, surviving by sending auxiliary ships on hunting missions or supply runs. Casso himself had been chosen as clan leader only 2 years ago and had implemented a mandatory sleeping schedule for those serving in the defense guard. And that was why as the last Sunriders walked down the hallway they were passed by a man simply named ''Patches'' who was moving to sleep in the room vacated by Zhar. They exchanged greetings and carried on their separate paths. Zhar looked toward his father, the older man's burnt orange colors a drastic difference from Zhar's own green. Orange was an odd choice for Kelborns leader, the color signifying the wearer's lust for life, a desire for adventure and joy even in dark times. Zhar wore the simple green of 'Duty' as did all the other defense guard troops. Zhar appreciated his father's choice in colors, his positive attitude on display for all to see, drowning out the depressing tradition of old. "Son" Casso said in a hushed tone "you have almost reached the end of what I can teach you," he said slowly, measuring his words "your raw strength was already superior at birth but now I think your skill is about to surpass my own." Zhar frowned behind his helmet "Buir, I can hardly claim to be your equal in skill with this particular tool let alone your superior, what are you talking about?" the older man chuckled dryly again "your response proves my theory ever the more, not haunted by ambition or desire, good." he said as they turned a corner. "There is one more test for you to pass, one that I could not. If you can you may prove to be the savior this clan, maybe the galaxy has been searching for '' Zhar stopped for a moment, severely confused "a test that has galactic weight? This is too much father you must tell me more" the older Mando rocked his head back and forth, cracking his neck "all in due time son. First, we travel, go to the _Iron _and prepare it for launch, Viz should be waiting there with Muro." Casso was referring to the Sunrider family YU-410 Corellian light freighter, the _Lightning Iron _which every Sunrider going back 5 generations had learned how to fly. Sy Vizsla and Lycho Muro were two of Casso's top lieutenants and accompanied the clan leader anywhere he went. They were also like uncles to Zhar, being almost 15 years his elder. Zhar obeyed his father without further question, hustling to the hangar bay where he found the grey and maroon vessel warming up, Muro leaning against the boarding ramp pylon. "You're late kid," he said with an even tone. His armor was also green with two purple stripes running over where his eyes would be behind his helmet. Zhar rolled his eyes behind his own visor, calling out "look I'm sixteen now, you gotta stop calling me kid"

"Too bad kid" another voice came from the ship as Vizla walked down the ramp. "She's ready to fly, where's the old man?" he asked fingering his holster, his own matte gold armor refused to shine, dusty as it always was. "On his way," Zhar said as he approached, giving each man the usual greeting. "Any idea as to where we are going?" he asked the older Mandos. They both shook their heads "the boss man said it was a need to know basis, relax though kid we will know soon enough." Muro said and tilted his head forward, drawing Zhar's attention to Casso who had just entered the hanger. The four warriors boarded the ship and, within moments they launched from the bay. The freighter groaning slightly as it left the massive command ships orbit. "Plot a course for Manaan," Casso said, leaning back in his chair "The coordinates should be in the database, this ship has been there many times before." Zhar didn't hesitate, finding the planet and plotting a course. In moments they were in hyperspace, traveling to the water-covered planet.

The trip was uneventful, Casso would not discuss their destination or mission further and the other two Mandos spent their time playing Sabacc. After a few hours, they pulled out of hyperspace, the _Iron _lurching forward towards the surface. A blue marble of endless waves, Manaan opened before them as the ship landed softly on the water, the ship had been heavily modified, able to land directly on the water with no adverse side effects. "Prep the skipper" Casso ordered and his soldiers obeyed wordlessly, climbing one by one into the onboard 'Proskipper' submersible. Soon they were below the water's surface, diving straight down towards the ocean floor. Zhar peered out of a viewscreen, seeing a variety of unique flora and sea life and at one point during their descent, he jumped back from the screen startled by a massive sea squid type creature passing by them. The other Mandos chuckled at the young man's scare as the Skipper banked to the right sharply, veering toward an underwater mountain. "We are approaching the objective," Casso said softly "Stay sharp." they twisted and dove into a hole on the side of the mountain, continuing down before finding their way blocked. Casso, unfazed, guided the vessel directly sideways, seemingly through the rock wall. Zhar breathed in sharply as they began to rise, the walls around them covered in glowing technology of some kind. The Skipper popped out of the water, close to a beach with shrubbery surrounding them. In fact, the water next to them barely fit the top of the skipper, the nose of the craft resting on the beach in front of them. The 4 Mandos climbed out of the craft, their boots barely covered in water as they made their way to dry land. Zhar was astounded, the walls and ceiling of the hollowed-out mountain were completely artificial, glowing softly. He blinked and realized his helmet wasn't analyzing the environment. He frowned and turned to his father who was scanning the horizon. "Rider," he said using his Father's preferred formal name "my HUD is malfunctioning. I think it-" the younger man was cut off by the solemn tone of the Clan leader "its this place, any technology above the water is disabled." the other Mandos grumbled and made their way to either end of the beach, intending to set a perimeter. Zhar stood with his father, waiting for an explanation. When none came, he spoke "Why are we here father?" he asked in the Mandalorian tongue. He tended to stray from galactic basic when he was annoyed. The older Sunrider turned, ignoring the change in language "There is a test that no Sunrider has been able to pass for hundreds of years, a test left behind by a powerful man seeking his successor. Our forefathers knew this man when he was alive and they studied his teaching, basing our own training on his tutelage. Our ancestors believed that one day one of us would pass his test and become a beacon of hope for the clans and possibly even the galaxy.'' The man turned to his son "It is now your turn to take the test. But remember two things son" he placed a hand on his shoulder "Your clan is your first duty, and your life is your second. No matter what happens today know that I love you and am proud of you. You could do nothing to change that '' Zhar was still confused but knew he would get nothing more from his father. They embraced just as Muro came back from his sweep "ready when you are sir" he said, "you sure about this kid?" He asked his genuine concern leaching into his voice "Absolutely," Zhar said and together they made their way forward into the vegetation beyond the beach.

After about 30 minutes or so they arrived at a clearing, inside was a building of ancient design, its back connected to the side of the mountain. Without a word the two bodyguards turned and stood to watch as the two Sunriders advanced towards the building. Casso turned to Zhar, the light glinting off of his visor "inside you will face the trials. I cannot tell you what they contain but you will need this." from behind his back he produced a small metal cylinder. Zhar's eye widened, recognizing the item. "Is that.." his voice trailed off as Casso nodded. "It is incomplete, the final piece lies within. Your great, great grandfather planted the seed that would be the final element almost two hundred years ago within these walls. Complete the weapon and pass the trial, we will be waiting for you when you return." Zhar nodded and took the intricate cylinder, stowing it on his belt. He turned from his father and advanced into the ancient temple, eager to face the challenge within.

_Prison ship docked outside of the Falayan Nebula. -_ _Present day_

Alpha team silently broke into the security terminal in the detention area of the ship. Things had gone smoothly up to this point, silencing one patrol droid and blocking communications in the comms wing. The ship was currently stationary, refueling at an automated station en-route to its destination which was unknown to the Mandos. It didn't matter where the ship was going, it would just be leaving in a little under an hour, plenty of time to complete their mission. Sunrider led the way down a passage. The ship's design was an odd one, each cell almost entirely cut off from one another, a catwalk above leading to the actual doors of the cells while there was also a passage between them for guards to roam. The ship was old but Sunrider wondered if this really was First order or something else entirely. It didn't matter, the mission was simple and the clock was ticking. They downloaded schematics indicated that their target was just around the bend but as they turned the corner the team stopped and spread out, wordlessly switching to plan B.

The alarm had sounded, hell was about to break loose.

_Inside an ancient Rakata Temple in a hidden mountain on Manaan- 27 ABY_

Zhar walked slowly into the temple, he was surrounded by statues of an ancient race, their eyes protruding out of their cones like skulls. The room was lit dimly by wall lights running down the passage. Soon he came to a door at the far end of the passage. Closer inspection revealed an activation switch. He pressed it and as the door slid open he was tackled by a creature that was about the same size as himself. He swore and rolled away from its clacking jaws, trying to put distance between himself and the creature. It snarled and bit his beskar, one of its teeth finding the leather coupling between plates. Zhar yelped in pain and was finally able to push the creature off, scrambling to his feet. He rose and took a fighting stance, blood draining from his face as he realized what he was fighting a Krayt Dragon youngling. It was not more than a couple of months old. It reared back on its hind legs, snarling at the armored Mandalorian, rising to be almost a foot taller than him. And that's when Zhar saw it, a small jewel in the center of the dragons breastbone, shining dimly. The creature lunged and Zhar dove out of the way, drawing his vibroblade. The creature dove again and this time Zhar went to stab it and hesitated, feeling the creature's fear. He dodged another strike and in a moment slowed down and reached out, drawing on his father's teachings. The young man breathed slowly and closed his eye, seeing his surroundings in only what he was told was the 'Force'. The room once again opened in front of him in a shadowy haze, the lights, the statues, and the dragon. The creatures form in the force was alight with fear, its heart pounding. The crystal embedded in its chest pulsed in rhythm with the heartbeat, the two clearly connected by the force. Zhar dodged another attack, trying to see through the test. He was a trained Mandalorian warrior, learning close quarters combat since he turned two. He was of the Sunrider bloodline, a lineage of powerful force users dating back to old republic times. He was also the grandson of Rhea Sarr, the last great matriarch of the Miraluka a thought to be extinct humanoid species who were born with no eyes, seeing only in the force. Killing this pup would be easy for the sixteen-year-old but clearly that was not the way forward. The dragon attacked again and this time Zhar reached out towards it in the force, sharing his emotions with the youngling pup. He poured compassion and fear into the force, showing the dragon that he too was scared, that they need not be enemies. The dragon landed on the armored warrior, snarling at his visor. Zhar lay back, pouring peace into the force, leaving his vibroblade on the ground beside him. The young dragon roared again and then slowly backed away, whimpering. Zhar kept his eye closed, slowly rising. He reached a hand toward the creature slowly, palm up in front of him. The force aura of the dragon shifted, revealing pain emanating from the crystal growth on its chest. Zhar approached and stroked the dragon's snout, keeping his presence in the force calm. He reached below and found the crystal. He frowned, the growth was clearly unnatural, seared on and growing from some sort of ore buried in the dragon's chest. He focused and touched the crystal in the force, slowly separating it from the heartbeat of the dragon. It spoke back to him, reaching for him in a distorted way. It was a kyber crystal! The crystal was pulsing slower than the dragon's heart now, its complex structure intertwined with another substance that Zhar did not recognize. He calmed the beast and reached out to the crystal, something about this situation did not add up. As he touched the crystal again he felt a familiar presence, his blood, connected to the stone. This was the missing piece his father had spoken of. Shocked, Zhar realized that the dragon, while it was only a few months out of its egg, must have been laid hundreds of years before. Zhar's great great grandfather must have somehow merged the crystal with the embryo, maybe using the foreign substance as a catalyst. The alchemy and/or force technique was beyond the young Sunrider but he grasped the idea. He slowly withdrew the crystal, freeing it from the chest cavity. The dragon yelped as the crystal came free, its connection severed in the force. Zhar steadied it, sending out waves of comfort. The crystal has slowed the growth of the dragon, feeding off of its life energy like a parasite. Zhar felt calm and relief flooded over the animal and he opened his eye, letting go of the force connection, confident that the creature would not harm him. He felt pity for the beast, its development slowed by the alchemy so that he would have this crystal. He pulled out the lightsaber hilt that his father had given him, its weathered surface cold to the touch. He slid his gloved hand to the crystal chamber, clicking it open underneath the Reek leather wrapping. He placed the crystal inside and staggered back, feeling his connection with the weapon solidify. He steadied himself and held the hilt out in front of him, thumbing the activation switch. A deep snap-hiss sounded as the blade emitter sparked and threw forth a crackling and distorted blood orange blade. Zhar's breath caught in his throat and he took a few practice swings, reciting a kata his father had taught him with fencing vibroblades. The dragon growled and Zhar reassured it, feeling its connection with the weapon as well. He smiled, realizing what his Grandfather had done. Not only had his alchemy given him a weapon, but it also provided a guarantee that the Sunrider who could pass this first test would gain a new companion of similar age. He held the lightsaber out in front of him, its crackling blade lighting the path onward as he and his new friend made their way deeper into the mountain. The path was not large, barely enough room for the two companions to walk side by side. All along its edges were etchings of the strange aliens, pictures showing the coming of an empire and the tragedy that became of it. The end of the passage opened into a large cavern, the technology of the temple fading into the rock of the mountain's interior. Zhar paused and held a hand up toward the dragon next to him, reaching out into the room. He felt other presences, similar to the dragon at his side. Maybe there were other eggs, altered in this same way? Zhar frowned and before he could go farther a hologram activated in front of him, standing 40 feet tall. The figure was a man dressed in dark robes, his hood pulled back revealing a masked face. Zhar blinked, recognizing the infamous mask of Revan, the Jedi turned sith turned legend.

_Prison ship docked outside of the Falayan Nebula. -_ _Present day_

Sunrider swore and plunged down the catwalk, Og directing troops behind him as they enacted the new plan. "I will create a distraction," The black-armored man said to Og. He paused, something was reaching out toward him. He closed his eye, seeing through the walls of the ship. There! A man was standing over a cell, or at least Sunrider thought he was a man, his force aura was blurred, the definition coming and going. He steeled himself as the dark presence found him in the force as well. Sunrider swore again and began moving toward the presence, this being was evil, pure evil. The mission was quickly forgotten, Sunrider had to destroy this blight of darkness. The other presence turned away disappeared suddenly in the force. Sunrider sprinted down the adjoining catwalk, opening his eye just in time to see the dark-robed figure dissipate at the end of the catwalk. Sunrider groaned with confusion stumbling forward and sensing the darkness had gone entirely. Frustrated, he looked down into the cell that the figure had been attending to. He gazed through the tinted glass door and Inside was a young man, maybe just over twenty. He was malnourished and clearly drugged, mumbling about someone or something, it was hard to tell. Sunrider crouched down, perplexed as to why the evil being would have an interest in this boy and instinctively reached out in the force toward him.

_Inside Rakata Temple, Manaan, 27 ABY_

Zhar froze, lightsaber still activated as he stared at the giant hologram. The dragon on his right grew restless and began to cower slightly, clearly familiar with the image. "Who comes to my final resting place?" the hologram spoke, its booming voice louder than it was hard. "My name is Zhar Sunrider, Mandalorian warrior and follower of the force." Zhar replied, wary. The image shifted and chuckled "Another Sunrider? Have you come to claim my prize? What makes you different from the dozens who have failed before?" Zhar paused and spoke, unsure of the answer he would give "I know not of what prize lies before, only that if there is a trial to be had I must pass it. My people cannot wait for another generation for that which might save them"

The hologram seemed to consider this and crouched, looking at the young man. He then removed his mask, revealing a grizzled face, scarred and beaten. Long black hair and eyes that burned with power. His demeanor was gentle, that of a hermit but his voice was backed with steel, resolve that would not be questioned. "You claim your strength lies not in yourself but in your clan, Mandalorian?" he shook his head "I see you have cleared the first test left to you by your ancestors. Did you know that if you had killed the pup the crystal would have died as well?" Zhar shook his head, showing his genuine shock at the revelation. "Killing foundlings is not the way of the Mando'a. I did not make this journey for personal gain" the image stood up, putting his mask back on. "Very well, but the beast must stay behind once you begin your next trial, it is you and you alone who must pass my test. The reward may be nothing to you but it is everything to me. Proceed with caution young warrior, the way ahead is not as clear as you may think" Zhar nodded and the image faded, the emptiness of the cavern returning. Zhar turned to his new companion and beseeched it in the force to stay, implying he would return for it. It seemed to obey and it curled itself up into a ball, content on waiting. Zhar raised his saber again and moved forward into the cavern. About halfway through the air shifted around him and when he turned around he saw a mirror image of the cavern but the was dragon gone. He frowned and turned back around, pressing forward. After about another dozen steps a low growl emanated from in front of him. Zhar readied himself, peering into the darkness. A hot breath came and the ground shook as a fully grown Greater Krayt Dragon emerged from the shadows snarling, its scales gleaming black, clearly altered by some dark ritual. Its face was cracked with dark red scars. It snarled and stood, waiting for Zhar to make the first move. He stood, and lifted a gloved hand, reaching out in the force with compassion just as he had done before. He was thrown backward by a force blast, the giant beast yowled in anger as its mind struck at the young man. He landed heavily and stood, confused and angry. He reached out into the force, looking for strength in his fury and as he did the creature calmed, retreating back towards its place of origin. Zhar's anger left him at the sudden change in his opponent's aura and again the creature roared with defiance, advancing slowly. Zhar, perplexed raised his saber, trying to ward off the beast. It swung a massive claw at him and his saber did not cut into the flesh instead, it was pushed back like a stick hitting a wall. Zhar grunted as the claw smacked him almost at full force, cracking his armor. Zhar rolled and stood again, reactivating his lightsaber but the dragon had retreated back to its starting position. The young Mandalorian panted, his Beskar breastplate cracked, his visor shattered. He shed both pieces of armor, his only eye-watering as he drew upon the force to fortify him. The beast snarled and lunged as if sensing his use of the light side. Zhar deactivated his lightsaber and dove out of the way, barely able to avoid the lunge, slashing underneath the belly of the creature to effect. When he drew upon the force in anger the creature became docile, clearly not a threat. However, as soon as he reached for the force in compassion it became overwhelming, too much to handle. He quieted his mind, trying to think of how his forefathers had failed. The objective was clearly beyond this guardian of alchemy and dark arts, how had no Sunrider bested it before? As he thought the dragon growled and lightning began to spark around its deformed jaws. Zhar's mind moved faster, playing through outcomes and that's when he saw it. There was a scar on the creature's throat, right where an artery should have been. It was clear, this monstrosity had been defeated before and yet the treasure of Revan had not been obtained. The dragon barked and force lightning spat towards him. He rolled out of the way of the blast and the dragon howled and reared its head back, ready to launch another attack. Zhar cried out, the answer still lost to him. The use of force or the lack thereof was useless. Could the solution lie in between? The monster attacked again and this time Zhar drew upon the compassion needed for life and the anger of the incoming bolt. The lightning passed through him, finding no contact point, striking the ground behind him. The monster roared and lunged. Even on all four paws it still towered over the man as its long neck snapped down toward him. Zhar again drew on the force, equally light and dark and reached up with his hand, sending a powerful push at his assailant. The monster bellowed, still enraged but not out of control, the push sending its strike just to the right of Zhar, making the ground shake with its impact. The monster's tail shot out as it recovered and Zhar closed his eye, leaning on the force. His father's teaching comes to him all at once, "let go of sides, walk the middle. Anger, pain, compassion, and mercy. These are all emotions that the force feeds on. A true Mandalorian embraces all emotion but is not swayed by it, letting it wash over him." Zhar leaped over the incoming tail, twisting as a claw moved toward him. The creature was not ravenous as it was before and while the strikes would have still killed him if they connected, the delay was just enough for Zhar to continue executing dodges and jumps, force blasts and parries. The conflict took on almost a dance-like rhythm as Zhar made his way deeper and deeper within the reach of the monster. Lightning crackled and passed through him then finally, he made contact with the Greater Krayt Dragons chest, where its pearl would be just under the skin. He reached out in the force again, flooding it with all of his emotion. The monster howled and collapsed, rolling over as Zhar stood, gasping for air, on top of it. Subdued, the monster waited, watching the young warrior as he crouched, examining the breastbone, the skin gave way and beneath was a box surgically implanted into the creature's chest. Zhar twisted the box, lifting it out. The monster gave another howl as it came loose. Shaking, Zhar leaped from the creature, waiting for it to strike but none came so he turned to leave. He took several steps and paused turning around seeing the dragon still laying, defeated. He felt no ill will toward the creature, it has served its purpose. And yet something was missing. He approached the head of the beast, its ancient eye watching him, pleading with him? Zhar frowned. What would this monstrosity do now that it had finally been defeated? He looked over its countless wounds, its scars, and reconstructed limbs. He counted the scales upon the bridge of its nose, losing count after 1000. This creature was over millennia in age, abused and abandoned. Zhar's first thought was to put it out of its misery but then paused. If it had been killed before, why had no one found the box? He looked at the ancient object in his hand, turning it over this way and that. There were no clear hinges or latches. He felt for it in the force, coming up empty. For the treasure of Revan, it was quite underwhelming. He turned his attention back to the dragon. He had to do something, he could not leave the creature here for the rest of its days. He closed his eye once more reaching out in the force. He saw the cavern, the endless ocean surrounding the mountain. He reached out farther and farther, looking for a way to free the creature. No solution presented itself. Zhar opened his eye and looked at the prostrate giant. "Every being serves a purpose, the Force works through us all and it will have its way, regardless of what you may do. Something that is only beneficial to you may not be the forces will and by trying to supersede it you will do more harm than good." the words of Zhar's grandfather, Arkin, came whispering in his mind like a breeze stirring autumn leaves. Zhar sighed heavily, his answer found in the nothing that the force gave. He took the black box and resecured it in the creature's chest. He would return one day, with a way to free the beast and only then might he be worthy of Revan's treasure. He finished putting the box back, the final tick of the locking mechanism falling into place, and all of a sudden there was a bright light. He blinked, looking around the cavern. He was at the far end, his new companion still curled up at the mouth of the cave. He snapped his head back, no dragon, no battle. His armor was still cracked and his helmet discarded. but now In his hand he held a pulsing purple icosahedron. Zhar looked around again, where could the dragon have gone? The icosahedron touched him in the force. He nearly dropped it, startled, but caught himself and held the item out in front of his face. Its pulses slowed and then it hung, suspended in the air by the force. Its twenty corners clicked and rotated, its pieces spreading out in front of the young warrior. Revan's masked face appeared again only smaller, hung in the middle of the floating pieces. Two hands appeared, removing the mask and revealing his face. "You know, I always thought one of my own blood would find this place, but it is fitting a Sunrider lays claim to my most prized possession. You found the true path in the trial I laid out and for that, I award you with all of my knowledge, my true Holocron. Of all of those who have faced my test only you have chosen the way of the force, becoming one with it and bending towards its will. The Jedi believe that they serve yet they also ignore half of the force's emotion. The sith try and bend that emotion to their will. Only those strong enough to let go will be able to see the galaxies' true purpose through the force's inevitable conclusion. This is the way" Zhar chuckled, the last line wholly too close to the Mando'a creed. And yet, it truly was the way.

_Prison ship docked outside of the Falayan Nebula. -_ _Present day_

Fear. Pain. Anger. Hate. Emotion flooded over Sunrider in a hot wave. He recoiled slightly, weathering the storm as the boy looked up, his beaten malnourished face turning toward the armored man. Sunrider stared back, dumbfounded. The man's hair color was odd, a ghostly unkempt white. The brow was a tad wider and there was no beard, merely a patchwork stubble and yet the face looking back at him clearly bore an uncanny resemblance of Revan. The one face that Sunrider looked at the most for the last fifteen years was staring back at him in the flesh. "Sunrider, Ordo has been liberated, we are going to need to take him with us. First Order already knows we are here, no use leaving him." Og came through on the com. Sunrider blinked "I have a second body in need of space rigging" he barked back and stood, opening his suits exterior speakers. "Look kid you don't know me but I am going to break you out of here." Sunrider flooded the force with his own being, his wholeness, compassion, anger at the injustice and his vigilance "Trust what has kept you alive. Not me" he said, holding up his left hand "trust the force." The young man was clearly drugged but seemed to grow more impassioned, bringing his own presence into the force, trying to rival the Mando. Sunrider grunted the kid had heart. He held out his right palm by his side, his lightsaber unclipped from a special force locked holder on the small of his back and it flew into his outstretched hand. He turned it on, the orange blade sparking out. He did not warn the young man, he didn't need to. The prisoner was already standing away from the wall his eyes wide, he seemed willing to come along. Sunrider plunged his blade deep into the ancient cell wall, its sparking edge biting easily into the dark material. With a few expert strokes, the wall fell free. Sunrider held a hand down to the young man, helping him onto the catwalk. The ship rocked with an impact and Og came over Sunriders com once more "First order tie fighters are attacking the shuttle, apparently they would rather the prisoners die that have them taken. Orders?" Sunrider didn't hesitate "have the _Iron_ engage, new cargo is too valuable he must be liberated. Have the second and third escort fleets come out of hiding as well, we will need hot extraction." Sunrider didn't think this young soul was Revan, but over the years he had learned to pick up on the subtle opportunities the force provided, guiding him and getting his attention. He knew he would have to stop this prisoner be used by the evil that was here. He turned to go up the catwalk but the young man turned in the opposite direction, running full tilt deeper in the ship. "what in the name of the Mythosaur" Sunrider cursed, chasing after him "exit point is the other way kid, we don't have time for this!" he called, following the prisoner as he leaped from the catwalk, landing in the main walkway. A first order trooper came around the bend but before he could do anything the young man reached out, hate flooding the force as the trooper was ripped in half. Sunrider's eye widened. The prisoner's raw power, even doped up on drugs, would not be denied. The young man kept running, mumbling something about "Kolar, Kolar needs me I can't leave him" Sunrider picked up the pace, barking into his helmet com "might need a third spacesuit, will confirm" Og swore up and down before coming off mic as Sunrider rounded the bend. The young man had stopped, looking up at well, what was that thing? It was a creature, an 8' tall two-headed alien with strange dark armor and four arms. Sunrider's mind raced, a Skellian, his thoughts finally coming up with the race. Rare thought to be extinct, clearly not. The giant alien did not utter a word, instead, its arms flew out, two giant red lightsabers flaring to life as the dark side flooded the passage. The young man stood, fighting the wave with his own dark power, his bare feet slipping slightly on the durasteel floor. He tried lashing out but in his drugged state his attack only seemed to empower the giant. Sunrider rolled his head around and clenched his left fist. His usually bare right shoulder lit up with a black/red energy shield and he took a ready stance, his lightsaber appearing in his right hand. The boy was blown back and landed at the feet of Sunrider who touched his mind in the force "find your friend, I will handle this one" he said calmly but he felt no reply, the Prisoner's mind and thoughts were clouded, dulled and blurred. The giant barked " You dare draw a lightsaber Mando? you are no match for me, Jilaash Sike'kai, one of the Chosen!" Sunrider tilted his head "I would give you a message for your master but he is hell-bent on destroying this ship, regardless of who is inside. It will be my pleasure to kill you before he does." the Prisoner looked at the hulking armored alien and back toward the average-sized Mando. "We can beat him together," he slurred almost incoherently, turning toward the enraged enemy. Sunrider shook his head "I will handle him, find your friend and meet me back here, we will make it out of this ship alive. The force it-" he paused and stood tall "This is the way" he said and a blast of force energy came hurtling down the hall. This time the prisoner was forced back and thrown into a wall but to his astonishment, the Mando stepped forward, through the onslaught as if he did not feel it. He watched as the black-armored warrior picked up speed, matching the giant with ease. Sunrider closed his eye and followed Revan's teaching, leaning entirely on the force. He felt his opponent's anger, his unbridled hate. He embraced it, pouring light into the darkness, balancing the scale. The giant swung, both massive blades, one high, one low. Sunrider leaped sideways, through the whirlwind. He parried left, right center, above, below, toying with the giant, testing his defense. Seconds passed in a blur, both combatants focused on each other. Then there was a lull, both crimson blades crashing down on the single orange one. The giant leaned into the parry, his weight alone enough to buckle an ordinary man. But Sunrider had other ideas. He switched to a two-handed grip and pushed, causing the giant to stumble back. Sunrider brought his blade back down and as the giant raised his weapons to parry Sunrider deactivated his lightsaber. The parrying blades flew up, right into the Mandos outstretched left hand. The Giant's face, filled with triumphant surprise, turned to dread as the hand closed into a fist, punching through the still ignited red blades. The sabers shorted, deactivating, leaving the punch to connect with the head on the alien's left side. He would have bellowed with the mouth on the right head but the Mandalorians lightsaber had reactivated, skewering the opening jaws, protruding out the back of the skull. Sunrider deactivated his lightsaber looking down at the giant body. Searching around he looked at his lightsabers one reactivating after short-circuiting, this one was red but with a flickering white edge, its hilt was beaten and made from unmatching parts in different colors and materials. Before the Mando could grab it the young man manically grasped at it and brought it to his chest. "I found him, my Kolar, I mean, sorry, we can go"

Sunrider raised an eyebrow, realizing that the young man was referring to the lightsaber in his hands. The many questions would have to wait as they wordlessly took off down the passage. It was a quick run, interrupted twice by passing troopers that either The Mandalorian or the prisoner dispatched with ease. They rounded the final bend, finding the last few alpha team members waiting for them, one holding a basic envirosuit liberated from the ship's hold. Sunrider exchanged words with Og as the prisoner donned the suit, learning that their original target was already on board the _Iron. _"we have to get off of this ship, we can't rescue all of the prisoners but with us gone the Order might ceasefire thus saving their lives." Og nodded, mentioning the defense fleets were already plotting a jump out of the , Sunrider ushered his new charge towards the airlock and together they burst out into space. Darkness overcame them, the occasional laser blast from incoming fighters lighting up before them. The small team of four were too small to be seen by starfighter array and with Sunrider propelling them they landed on the open hatch of the _Lightning Iron _quickly. The doors shut as Sunrider made his way to the bridge, eager to jump back to the _Destiny_. The YU-410 groaned as the hyperdrive powered up, stars becoming lines of light just as Sunrider made it to the co-captains chair. They were safe and on their way home. The warrior sighed in relief before leaping to his feet, a commotion coming from the ship's sickbay.


End file.
